Hands-on experience
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kion goes back to the Pridelands to ask Kiara for a favor


At the tree of life Kion and Rani were cuddling under the stars it has been a year since Kion and Rani were married they were adults and were happy.

Rani sighed as something bothered her Kion took notice of this "Rani what's wrong?" Rani looked at Kion and just said without hesitation and with a smile "I wanna start a family." Kion was absolutely shocked "Wait what?!" Rani nodded in affirmation "yes kion you and i together with our cubs,wouldn't that be wonderful?" Kion was takin aback he didn't think Rani wanted cubs "yes but i didn't think you wanted cubs i mean when did you decide this?" "Years ago,i was waiting for the right one and you are it Kion i want you to be the father."Rani stated with a heartwarming smile Kion was absolutely stunned having cubs hadn't crossed his mind before but how could he say no to her?

"Ok but...you do realize what we have to do..right?"Kion asked rani raised an eyebrow "Yes...I'm aware that you have to pound me senseless."she said in a joking manner Kion laughed although it was halfheartly. Kion then stood up and walked away causing rani confusion "um where are you going?" "I gotta see an old friend back home."Kion said walking away.

**Pridelands**

Kion arrived to the Pridelands and saw Kiara alone which he was relieved about so he approached her "Kiara." Kiara turned and saw Kion "Kion,what are you doing back?!"she asked happily Kion took a deep breath and explained everything to her. After hearing it Kiara was ecstatic "That's fantastic what are you doing here go back over there and show her the beast!"

Kion gulped "i can't Kiara because i don't know how to mate." Kiara's face dropped to a deadpan "are you serious...it's really not that difficult Kion didn't mom and dad have the talk with you?" "Uh no i was protecting this place Kiara i didn't have time to learn how to have sex."Kion stated with embarrassment.

Kiara stared at Kion "let me see if I'm right:you came here to ask me to teach you how to fuck?" Kion nodded causing Kiara to hang her head "ugh...I'm sooo gonna regret this." "So am i."Kion said with disgust.

Kiara took a deep breath "ok let's get to it,You see that thing between your legs?" Kion looked between his legs and saw his dick "that's called a penis,or dick or cock." Kion looked at Kiara with a deadpan expression "i know what it's called."

Kiara giggled "of course you do,now the way it works is you put it in the female anus or Asshole and you..." Kion interrupted her again "Ok telling me what to do isn't helping much." Kiara looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow "so...you rather have visual aid."

Kion shuffle uncomfortably "i prefer Hands-on experience." Kiara said nothing and bit her lip "you so owe me for this kion." Kion nodded Kiara breathed unable to believe she was doing this "ok...first we need to get you hard." Kion looked at her confused "Hard?" Kiara looked at him with a deadpan expression "yes...we need to get your dick stiff and hard for this to work." Kion was still confused Kiara shut her eyes in annoyance "tell me this whenever you saw Rani doing anything..sexy...did you feel anything strange down there?" Kion thought about it then remembered one time he was staring at Rani ass and he felt him becoming hard.

"Yeah i was staring at her ass and i felt my dick becoming hard." Kion stated Kiara nodded "that's was it kion, now we are going to have to do it again since Rani is far away and i could never ask any of my friends to fuck you...I'll just have to make you horny."Kiara said with a hint of disgust.

Kiara thought how she would do this then a idea formed on her face then she turned around showing her ass "yeah you like that don't ya Kion?"Kiara asked in a Seductive tone then she began moving her ass in a circular motion.

Kion's eyes followed Kiara's rear causing Kiara to laugh "that's right little brother keep your eyes on the your sister's big fat round ass." Kiara preformed gigantic circles and did a wiggle at the end to put emphasis on the words Big fat round ass.

Kiara looked at kion's dick and noticed it wasn't erect Kiara began thinking "hmmm,let's try something else." Kiara pushed kion on his back and she sat on his cock. Kiara wiggled her ass and looked back "Anything?" Kion shook his head Kiara frowned "i swear i will make you hard."

**1 hour later**

Kiara tried every trick in the book but still Kion wasn't hard kiara sat pouting "what the hell,these worked loads of times on other males!" Kion scoffed "the fact that I'm about to fuck my own sister senseless is a complete gigantic turn off."

Kiara stared blankly into space then realized there was truth in what kion said "that's it Kion!,in order for this to work you must not think of me as your sister."

Kion cocked his head confused causing Kiara to sigh "to put it simply Kion for this one time only..I'm not your sister...I'm some random lioness you're sleeping with." Kion fully got what Kiara was saying "Got ya."

"Ok remember I'm not your sister I'm...just say the name of any girl that comes to mind and I'm her."Kiara instructed kion began thinking then she blurted out "You're Rani."

Kiara breathed "ok I'm Rani,let's go...honey." Kion sat himself down in front of Kiara as she turned around and looked back "Are you ready?"she asked Kion nodded Kiara nodded "Ok..and around we go." Kiara started moving her ass in a circular motion but while this was happen Kion imagined Kiara was Rani and it helped a lot as he felt himself getting hard.

After a while Kiara looked back and saw Kion was hard that stubborn task was complete now comes the easy part. "Stick it in me Kion."Kiara said Kion looked at her "Where?" This caused her to roll her eyes "my asshole right in front of you." Kion immediately saw it and very carefully inserted himself inside Kiara causing her to moan softly.

"Oh..goodness...ok it's..ugh..in now what you're gonna do now is pump your hips back and forth it's called humping start off slow until i say otherwise."

Kion nodded and slowly started to thrust his hips in and out causing Kiara to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm you're doing great Kion...that's it in and out."Kiara said Kion groaned as he pumped his hip he felt he was getting the hang of it. "Ohh..ok now got faster but not too fast you'll dislocate my spine." Kion nodded and began going faster causing Kiara to moan more loudly "Ohh!"

Kiara panted "ok a little faster now." Kion thrusted a lot faster causing her to gasp sharply kion gritted his teeth as he felt something building up. "Ohh hey sis..i feel something coming."

Kiara grinned "that would be the cherry on top,what you're about to experience is called an Orgasm." Kion grunted as he looked at Kiara "an Orgasm,will it hurt?"

Kiara cackled "no,you'll love it it's the best part of sex." Kion groaned thrusting "What do i do?" "Nothing just continue what you're doing and it'll flow."

Kion continued thrusting feel the orgasm getting closer and closer until..."Gahh!"Kion exclaimed he sprayed his load inside Kiara who simply groaned loudly. They both panted heavily "ohh."Kion moaned as he pulled out of Kiara "and that's how you have sex."Kiara said proudly.

Kion nodded "thanks Kiara." Then he walked away heading back to the tree of life Kiara was just getting her strength back when Nala sat next to her "that was a very kind thing you did for your brother." Kiara Looked at her shocked "Wait a..you saw all that?!" Nala giggled "oh yeah and it was Amazing." Kiara groaned in embarrassment "you so owe me kion."


End file.
